


Heavenly Goodness

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Dean offers Castiel a little pick me up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For DEW at spn_pretzel.

Dean sat in the kitchen with his laptop searching for a new case. Soft footsteps distracted Dean’s attention to the doorway. There stood Cas, his hunched shoulders in defeat with a worried look etched on his face as their eyes met. 

“Cas? You okay man?”

“I'm fine Dean. I’m at a loss for where Lucifer could be. We've searched everywhere for him.”

Dean’s eyebrow rose to his hairline in confusion. “We, Cas? Who are you hunting with?”

Closing his eyes, Cas turned away from Dean and mumbled under his breath, “Crowley.”

“Crowley, man. I hope you know what you're doing.” Dean smirked with amusement written all over his face. “But, hey, I found this for you, if you're interested.” 

With a smirk still plastered on his face, he pushed the laptop for Cas to see. He watched his friend read the information on the screen. A small smile spread across Castiel’s face as he locked gazes with Dean.

“Those would be the perfect pick me up, Dean. Heavenly White Fluffy Angel Cupcakes!!! Thanks for thinking of me Dean.”

“Welcome Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vexed_wench for the read through and beta. And spiralicious for a quick read through and support. This is my first time posting here.


End file.
